


First Interaction

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: 'They reunited on the landing at the top. Mukuro readied herself to tackle her. For some reason, the girl didn’t even try to escape, standing still.“So where’s your room?” she asked Mukuro.“My...?” Mukuro blinked. Her shoulders slumped and her outstretched arms sagged.“I’ll take these there for you,” explained the girl.“... You’re not stealing them?” mumbled Mukuro, gawking.'Sayaka and Mukuro meet for the first time.





	First Interaction

Mukuro lugged a suitcase behind her in each hand, straps of multiple bags draped over her shoulders. Soon after they arrived at the academy, her twin, Junko, had flounced off, leaving Mukuro to bring all their belongings to their dorm by herself. Though, only the half-empty bin bag belonged to Mukuro.

She drew up to the foot of a staircase - the lift was broken - and puffed out her chest. Her grip tightened on the handles.

“Let me take those!” someone called out behind her.

Before Mukuro could whip her head around and see who shouted, a girl with a curtain of blue hair swooped down, seemingly from nowhere.

“Hey!” blurted Mukuro. If anything got damaged or stolen...

The girl seized a suitcase and scooped up a couple of bags too. Mukuro should have done something, but her body had frozen temporarily. Flashing a smile, the girl started up the stairs quickly, and after a flustered delay, Mukuro chased after her.

Someone with a slender frame like that shouldn’t have been able to move so fast. She looked like a doll, made from porcelain that could easily fracture, yet she ascended the stairs with little difficulty.

They reunited on the landing at the top. Mukuro readied herself to tackle her. For some reason, the girl didn’t even try to escape, standing still.

“So where’s your room?” she asked Mukuro.

“My...?” Mukuro blinked. Her shoulders slumped and her outstretched arms sagged.

“I’ll take these there for you,” explained the girl.

“... You’re not stealing them?” mumbled Mukuro, gawking. 

Junko would have done that just for fun, or for no reason at all. And she had, before. One time, it took Mukuro weeks to find most of her things, hidden around the town that they were living on the streets of during that period.

The girl’s eyes widened and she touched a hand to her cheek. “No! Of course not... I wanted to help you. I’m not actually a doll, you know. I’m used to staying on my feet all day.”

Mukuro’s heart gave a skip at the reference to a doll. She couldn’t have read Mukuro’s mind... right? The girl grinned and flexed her arms, and Mukuro broke out of her thoughts with a twitch, letting out a nervous laugh that sort of sounded like a snort. Realising almost immediately, she slapped her hands over her mouth and nose, cringing, but when the girl laughed, it wasn’t unkind. Light danced in her eyes.

A flutter danced in Mukuro’s chest.

“I’m Sayaka Maizono, by the way,” said the girl.

Mukuro didn’t know who that was, but she held out her hand. “Mukuro Ikusaba.”

Okay, that was probably way too formal and awkward, but Sayaka took her hand and shook it, smiling, and Mukuro felt her face warm as she smiled back.

“So where’s your room?” said Sayaka.

It took a few seconds for Mukuro to process what she asked.

“Oh, um, t-this way,” said Mukuro, waving a hand, and Sayaka followed. The wheels on the suitcases rumbled, and as their footsteps thumped quietly, Mukuro could just make out Sayaka’s humming.

Mukuro had never heard that tune before, but that night, in the silence of her dorm, it was all she could hear.


End file.
